


Injusto, Secreto

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Dry Humping, Fanfics da Quarentena, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pillow humping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Yamaguchi precisava lidar com várias frustrações acumuladas enquanto observava Tsukishima estudando em seu quarto, e ele achou um caminho secreto para lidar com isso...[TsukkiYama]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Injusto, Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu, mas não sei como não existia uma fic Tsukkiyama com esse clichê! *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta fanfic foi higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita por mãos lavadas em água corrente com sabonete líquido por 20 segundos, por uma pessoa usando máscara e luvas, devidamente quarentenada, PORTANTO totalmente livre de coronavírus!
> 
> Essa fic surgiu depois de uma conversa no grupo [Haikyuu Brasil 18+] no Facebook, e já faz parte de um projeto de “Fanfics de Quarentena”, e como percebi que não existia uma fic com esse "tema", resolvi compartilhar com todo mundo 😏🔥
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Seja gentil...

Yamaguchi empurrou a cadeira para trás levemente, as rodinhas deslizaram no piso sem fazer ruído tal qual a neve que caía lá fora, os olhos dele observavam de lado a presença em seu quarto, sem conseguir se desviar da imagem que tinha em cima de sua cama.

Com as costas tocando a guarda da cama e as longas pernas dobradas no estilo borboleta, Tsukishima tinha uma sobrancelha franzida em concentração, encarando uma questão de matemática particularmente complicada, a língua rósea do loiro espiou para fora da boca quando ele molhou os lábios e rabiscou mais um pouco, Yamaguchi desviou o olhar sentindo um solavanco no estômago.

Eles estavam no final de janeiro do terceiro ano e vieram direto do cursinho para a casa de Tadashi, o vestibular se aproximava e os vestibulandos corriam contra o tempo para cobrir as matérias que eram dadas para revisão na escola e no cursinho.

Ninguém sabia dizer como Yamaguchi e Tsukishima conseguiam manter os preparativos para o vestibular em meio aos treinos e campeonatos de vôlei, naquele ano Karasuno estava obtendo ainda mais atenção das outras escolas por conta da dupla esquisita que apavorava em cada eliminatória que eles participavam.

Mas aqui, na intimidade do quarto de Tadashi, ele não queria pensar em nada, não queria absolutamente nada além de observar Tsukki resolvendo questões, distraidamente o loiro mudou de posição e esticou as pernas, a calça de pijama confortável apertou nas coxas mostrando os músculos que Tsukishima construiu ao longo do Ensino Médio, em seguida a cama moveu-se levemente quando o loiro esticou a mão puxando um travesseiro de Yamaguchi e colocando-o abaixo dos joelhos.

O travesseiro estava pressionado entre a bunda de Tsukishima e seus tornozelos, o loiro ajeitou os óculos e continuou escrevendo em seu caderno, os longos dedos alisaram a folha antes dele virar a página, foi quando Kei pegou Tadashi o observando.

— Esse quarto tá congelando, Yamaguchi. — A voz de Tsukki acionou todos os alarmes na cabeça do moreno. — Acho que agora é a hora daquele chocolate quente que você me prometeu.

Pego de surpresa observando o melhor amigo, Tadashi abandonou o lápis que já estava esquecido entre seus dedos e empurrou a cadeira mais para trás, agitado.

— Certo, Tsukki, eu já volto.

Yamaguchi saiu pela porta, Tsukishima esperou o melhor amigo se afastar, a ideia de estudar na casa de Tadashi fora dele dessa vez, e assim que entrou no quarto pediu para trocar a roupa de rua por um pijama confortável e se acomodou entre os travesseiros e as cobertas de Yamaguchi.

O moreno ainda sugeriu que estudassem na sala onde tinha uma mesa aquecida adequada para essa situação, mas não era o que Tsukishima precisava, aqui, envolvido pelo cheiro de Yamaguchi era onde sentia-se mais confortável e relaxado.

Eles se prepararam para dormir, contrariando as expectativas de Yamaguchi que tinha um beicinho contrariado enquanto puxava o futon e um edredom que sempre emprestava para Tsukki nessas circunstâncias.

Yamaguchi preferia ficar acordado repassando a matéria até a hora de sair, mas nevava muito, estava tão frio e ele estava tão ansioso que não sabia se poderia dormir naquela noite.

— Você sabe que precisa estar acordado e alerta durante a prova. — Tsukki falou enquanto esticava o futon, ele lançou um olhar para o guarda-roupas de Yamaguchi em uma pergunta silenciosa, o moreno observou o contorno do traseiro do loiro, incapaz de tirar os olhos dali até que ouviu a voz de Tsukki novamente. — Descansar adequadamente... será a sua vantagem, Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi bufou e se virou para o roupeiro tirando de lá mais um cobertor de lã, ele esperou Tsukishima espalhar o edredom sobre o futon arrumando a cama, para em seguida colocar o cobertor por cima, o loiro reuniu as pontas das duas cobertas e então virou-se para o melhor amigo.

— Vamos, desligue a luz... e seja gentil comigo.

Yamaguchi ficou o observando com a boca aberta, o cérebro deu um branco enquanto ele assistia Tsukishima extraindo os óculos, colocando-os em segurança em um canto ao seu lado, em seguida o loiro lançou um olhar para Tadashi, as bochechas pálidas corando levemente.

— Tsukki...

Yamaguchi assistiu um sorrisinho sarcástico do loiro surgir e desfazer-se quando ele desviou os olhos dourados tirando o pulôver e se enfiando debaixo das cobertas, uma faixa da cintura pálida do loiro ficou ao alcance do olhar de Yamaguchi por um instante muito rápido, em seguida os olhos de Tsukki brilhavam por cima das cobertas, as maçãs do rosto avermelhando quando o loiro sorriu dentro do casulo de calor que estava formando para passar a noite.

Tadashi deitou-se, mas a cama parecia em chamas, diferente de Tsukki que era sempre friorento, Yamaguchi não dormia cheio de roupas e seu pijama já estava ficando pegajoso entre as pernas, onde o suor e _outras coisas_ começavam a aparecer.

Ele fechou os olhos e ainda ouviu o murmúrio grave de Tsukishima.

— Boa noite, Tadashi.

Ouvir algo assim, era bastante injusto, se alguém pedisse a opinião de Yamaguchi.

Ele adormeceu apesar da ansiedade, mas havia um calor concentrado em sua virilha que teria de resolver outra hora.

No dia seguinte, eles voltavam para casa depois de horas de provas, Tsukishima ignorando o ardor em suas bochechas puxou um corado Yamaguchi pela mão através da rua para que chegassem a tempo na estação onde subiram no trem, ali Yamaguchi adormeceu, uma superfície sólida tapando sua orelha, protegendo-o dos sons externos, com o rosto aquecido Tsukishima encarou de lado o topo da cabeça do melhor amigo deitada em seu ombro, sentindo o corpo aquecer com a proximidade, ele puxou os fones de ouvido para calar as batidas de seu próprio coração.

Finalmente Yamaguchi teria alguns minutos de sono pesado.

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, Yamaguchi largou suas coisas no quarto e correu para o banho, em seguida, já em seu quarto secou os cabelos enquanto escolhia qualquer roupa para finalmente dormir.

Ele largou a toalha molhada na mesinha de cabeceira, desdobrou o edredom que Tsukki usara na noite anterior, esticou em sua cama desprezando seu próprio, depois desligou a luz e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, apreciando a escuridão o envolver tanto quanto o aroma que ele tanto apreciava.

Desde que se lembrava, Yamaguchi sempre dormiu com dois travesseiros em sua cama, um deles preso entre seus braços, esse que definitivamente ficava com Tsukki quando o loiro passava a noite na casa dele, Tadashi nunca poderia admitir, mas era uma artimanha secreta para ter só para si algo com o cheiro do melhor amigo.

Ele não tinha certeza quando isso começou, talvez cedo demais para ser algo consciente, mas o fato é que às vezes ele desconfiava que Tsukki simplesmente _sabia_.

Afundando o rosto no travesseiro Yamaguchi abraçou-o, aspirando o aroma tão próprio dos cabelos de Tsukishima, tão forte que era como se Yamaguchi estivesse com o nariz enterrado na nuca do loiro, seu coração acelerou com a imagem mental.

O pênis começou a encher quando Yamaguchi lembrou da voz de Tsukishima.

_“Desligue a luz... e seja gentil comigo.”_

Ele abriu os olhos, apenas um facho de iluminação penetrava por uma fresta entre as cortinas, Yamaguchi piscou sob a luz do luar que desapareceu atrás das nuvens em um segundo, dando a privacidade que ele precisaria.

Tadashi segurou o travesseiro e empurrou os quadris, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, a estômago apertou com o prazer implícito.

Ansiedade, agitação, desejo.

Eram tantos sentimentos, tantas emoções... ele se empurrou outra vez, ainda deitado de lado, testando a emoção, sua boxer começou a ficar apertada, esfregou mais uma vez e gemeu suavemente, o prazer irradiou através de sua pele.

No escuro de seu quarto Yamaguchi não conseguia se sentir culpado, talvez amanhã quando encarasse Tsukishima pensasse nisso, talvez se arrependesse, mas não aqui, rodeado do cheiro do loiro, ele se desfez do edredom apenas o tempo suficiente para virar-se de frente e tirar a cueca, colocou-a debaixo do travesseiro, ficou indeciso por um momento, mas decidiu extrair a camiseta também.

Os mamilos endureceram de imediato em contato com o ar frio do quarto, ele os tocou de leve, não querendo antecipar nada, não ainda, puxou o edredom envolvendo-se em um casulo, tal qual Tsukki fizera na noite passada, então ajeitou o travesseiro e colocou-o abaixo de seu corpo, esfregou-se em um gesto amplo, friccionando as bolas e a ponta do pau, causando um frenesi que se espalhou em seu corpo.

Tadashi mordeu os lábios, firmou os cotovelos na cama e apertou os quadris no travesseiro, ele separou as pernas, sentindo a pressão aumentar e o corpo aquecer, se empurrou outra vez, a ponta do pau já sensível e seus quadris exigindo mais.

Dobrando o corpo Yamaguchi afrouxou o aperto, mas já sentia-se latejando, ele decidiu não usar as mãos hoje, não era o que queria, queria apenas seu pau esfregando-se na sensação macia e quente.

Ele deslizou a mão pela cama e apanhou a ponta do seu próprio travesseiro, apertou tão forte que achou que seus dedos poderiam quebrar, e então se empurrou com força, uma e outra vez.

O corpo dele inteiro aqueceu com o gesto, Yamaguchi continuou, sentiu o suor começando a brotar em sua testa, os joelhos dobraram levemente quando ele aplicou um pouco mais de pressão e então aliviou se afastando.

Ele murmurou com a voz pesada, sentia seu coração em uma corrida dentro do peito, o pênis palpitando, provavelmente estava molhado, Yamaguchi acelerou o ato, era um coito simulado e ele se perguntava se poderia um dia ter Tsukki abaixo dele e não um travesseiro, a ideia o deixou mais duro e mais incoerente.

— Deus, Tsukki... tão bom...

Ele se empurrou com força, se afastou um pouco segurando o próprio desespero, estava prestes a se derramar, provavelmente Tsukki teria gostado assim, forte, depois devagar, como uma tortura... uma punição... Tadashi o teria beijado tão profundamente...

Yamaguchi apertou os dentes nos lábios e abriu-os em seguida, respirando rápido, rodou o quadril e dobrou o corpo, quase ajoelhando, o edredom abandonou seu corpo e ele sentiu a frescor do quarto, trouxe o travesseiro consigo, pressionado em sua virilha, o pênis latejou quando o luar surgiu novamente e Yamaguchi viu a ponta de seu pau brilhando úmida por cima da superfície branca do travesseiro, ele gemeu, teria de lavar o travesseiro depois, mas valeria totalmente a pena.

Com os olhos apertados Yamaguchi imaginou como seria a expressão de Tsukki, talvez corado e tímido, e então sarcástico e provocador... _“Você vai fazer isso, Tadashi?”_ sim, Tsukki totalmente diria algo assim e teria essa expressão, e Yamaguchi queria mordê-lo, marcar sua pele branca... destruir seu sorriso debochado, se afogar naquela boca rosada, ácida e doce como um morango.

Ele se empurrou uma e outra vez, ajoelhado, o pau preso entre sua virilha sentindo o calor do orgasmo que se aproximando, as pernas tensionaram, a garganta apertou e o coração martelava em seus ouvidos, Yamaguchi abriu a boca, era uma emoção tão boa, tão desesperadoramente maravilhosa.

— Foda-se, Tsukki, isso vai ser tão bom...

Assim, ele se sentiu transbordar, o clímax o acometeu em ondas de calor, suas coxas tensas quase tinham câimbras, o corpo ondulando e estremecendo conforme os jatos de esperma atiravam-se da ponta de seu pau para o travesseiro, ele não teve a presença de espírito de se afastar, pelo contrário, se apertou ainda mais, perdido naquele calor, seu cérebro uma confusão branca.

Ele se limpou, eliminou a pior parte da bagunça de toda a parte possível, incluindo o próprio travesseiro que ele deixou no chão para levar para a máquina assim que acordasse, caiu de costas ainda nu na cama puxando o edredom que Tsukishima usara na noite passada para se envolver, e ainda estava envolto pela névoa do pós-orgasmo quando ouviu o som de uma notificação no celular, cegamente esticou a mão e deslizou os dedos na tela, a foto de Tsukki o encarava, ele abriu a mensagem.

_“Você parecia muito tenso hoje, faça algo para relaxar”_

Sonolento, Yamaguchi abriu o áudio do celular.

— Eu já fiz... Obrigado e boa noite, Tsukki.

Sem pensar enviou a mensagem e soltou o celular ao lado, adormecendo imediatamente.

Tsukishima gemeu quando a voz grave e sonolenta de Yamaguchi preencheu seus ouvidos através dos fones.

— Injusto.

O loiro murmurou para o quarto vazio, uma ereção absolutamente enchendo sua calça do pijama, ele não sentia frio algum hoje.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Nossa, como assim não tinha "esse clichê" TsukkiYama aqui?  
> Senti uma obrigação moral (?) de escrever algo pro OTP, espero que todos tenham aproveitado a leitura!
> 
> Todos que leram, DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO, seus comentários animam a minha quarentena! 💘
> 
> Cuidem-se, lavem as mãos, e fiquem em casa dentro do possível!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
